gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Adventure 3
"Let's Pick Up Some Speed!!" After long, deep considerations with making Sonic Adventure 3 an idea article, this is what my fans should truly browse: Sonic Adventure 3! The direct sequel to Sonic Adventure 2 is available for the Playstation 3 (as DLC), Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360, and Nintendo 3DS systems, and takes place several years after the previous title. Sonic Adventure 3 was published by Sega, developed by Dimps, and utilizes both the Hedgehog Engine that is present in much newer Sonic titles (Ex. Sonic Colors), and the Nintendo 3DS port is slightly modified by Havok Physics. Changes Made *The Story Mode mechanics from Sonic Adventure 2 have been replaced with the Sonic Adventure 1 formatting, with improved character selection, a boss rush mode after you complete the game with all characters, and a Multiplayer Story Mode feature. *While Sonic Adventure 3 comes right after the events of Sonic Adventure 2, it borrows fewer story elements from the likes of Sonic 3 & Knuckles. *E-102 Gamma returns as a playable character with his own story, but in order to unlock him, you must beat the mode on the Normal or Hard difficulty with any character. *Turbo the Mole (or Nitro the Mogura '''in Japan) debuts for the first time as a playable character, in the role of an antagonist who joins forces with Dr. Robotnik and the newly-reprogrammed Metal Sonic, wanting to allow the Demon Emerald to absorb ultimate amounts of power from beyond the universe. *Shadow the Hedgehog's amnesia was unexpectedly cleared up by Turbo, and now wants to embark on a quest alone to gain either the Demon Emerald or Master Emerald's power for himself, as explained in his story, anyway... *The Chao Garden from Sonic Adventure 2 has returned fully, and is now given slight upgrades which include new minigames (like Chao Boxing, Chao Karaoke, Chao Bobsled, etc.), the ability to customize your own Chao, and the purchasing of free Chao Eggs... There are also new areas to explore in the Chao Garden, itself! *The "Free Mode" feature lets you play as any character and can play through any five sets of eighteen levels, with the gameplay mechanics tracing back to the Genesis roots... It works a lot like Sonic the Hedgehog 2, but with more freedom with the controls and much more emphasis on speed! *Since the first game, this is the first 3D Sonic title that allows you to access a Special Stage when you collect 50 or more rings and jump... Getting all seven Chaos Emerald will grant you the ability to earn a Super, Hyper form, or even both (this only works for Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Tails, and Turbo) *During gameplay, the player now has the majority of time to be able to swim underwater for as long as you want, however the characters still die from falling off ledges, cliffs, or enemy attacks... Getting crushed is no longer an option. Characters Playable *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *E-123 Omega *Turbo the Mole (''Nitro the Mogura ''is his original name): New! *E-102 Gamma (Unlockable) *Metal Sonic (Unlockable only in the Playstation 3 and Nintendo 3DS ports) Unplayable *Dr. Eggman (or Robotnik, if you will): Main antagonist *Metal Sonic (only for Nintendo Wii and Xbox 360 consoles) Cameo *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Big the Cat *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy the Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Mecha Sonic *Biolizard *Nack the Weasel (or '''Fang the Sniper) *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Tails Doll *EggRobo *Metal Knuckles *Silver Sonic *Grounder *Scratch *Bean *Bark *Tiara *Arms *Frankly *Classic Sonic *Classic Amy *Classic Dr. Robotnik *Classic Tails *Classic Knuckles *Tikal *Marine the Raccoon *Emerl *E-100 Alpha *E-101 Beta *E-103 Delta *E-104 Epsilon *E-105 Zeta *E-121 Phi *Coconuts *Omochao (Tutorial Guide) Transformations *Super Sonic (need all seven Chaos Emeralds to access) *Hyper Sonic (need all seven Chaos Emeralds to access: can choose between this or Super form) *Super Tails (need all seven Chaos Emeralds to access) *Super Knuckles (need all seven Chaos Emeralds to access) *Hyper Knuckles (need all seven Chaos Emeralds to access: can choose between this or Super form) *Super Shadow (need all seven Chaos Emeralds to access) *Super Silver (need all seven Chaos Emeralds to access) *Burning Blaze (accessible at the start if playing with Blaze the Cat) *Neo Turbo (accessible at the start if playing with Turbo the Mole) Voice Cast Japanese *Junichi Kanemaru - Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic *Ryo Hirohashi - Miles "Tails" Prower *Nobutoshi Canna - Knuckles the Echidna *Taeko Kawata - Amy Rose *Koji Yusa - Shadow the Hedgehog *Taiten Kusunoki - E-123 Omega *Nao Takamori - Blaze the Cat *Rumi Ochiai - Rouge the Bat *Daisuke Ono - Silver the Hedgehog *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Nitro the Mogura *Joji Nakata - E-102 Gamma *Chikao Otsuka - Dr. Robotnik *Etsuko Kozakura - Omochao English *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic *Kate Higgins - Miles "Tails" Prower *Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose *Johnny Yong Bosch - Shadow the Hedgehog *Vic Mignogna - E-123 Omega *Laura Bailey - Blaze the Cat, Omochao *Karen Strassman - Rouge the Bat *Quinton Flynn - Silver the Hedgehog *Yuri Lowenthal - Turbo the Mole *Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman *Jamieson Price - E-102 Gamma Game Modes Solo *Story Selection *Free Battle Mode *Boss Rush (Unlockable after beating Story Selection with any character; this feature improves with the player making more progress on a character's story mode playthroughs) *Action Race *Treasure Hunt *Tutorial: How to play Sonic Adventure 3 during 1P gameplay *Special Stage Quest: Choose special stages from the likes of Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, Sonic the Hedgehog (1991), and of course, Sonic CD. Multiplayer *Story *Free Battle *Boss Rush *Action Race *Treasure Hunt *Special Stage Quest *Tutorial: How to play Sonic Adventure 3 with Multiplayer options Extras *Chao Garden: Just like in Story Mode, you are able to enable the ability to enter the Chao Garden. *Trailer: Sonic the Fighters 2 *Trailer: SEGA Millennium Fighting USA (SEGA Millionaire Fighting 2011/2012 in Japan and Europe) *Credits *Sonic History Evolution: This feature lets you play any classic title or any of the Sonic titles in the Dreamcast era or Game Boy Advance era, including Sonic the Hedgehog (1991), Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, Sonic CD (uniquely from the PC port, with abilities that allow you to switch between the American or Japanese soundtracks), Sonic 3D Blast, Knuckles' Chaotix, Sonic R, Sonic the Fighters, Sonic Chaos, Sonic the Hedgehog 2 & Knuckles, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, Blue Sphere, Flicky, Sonic Battle, Sonic Spinball, and Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine... All of these have their very own save features (excluding Sonic the Hedgehog 1991, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic Chaos, Sonic the Hedgehog 2 & Knuckles, and Flicky, Blue Sphere) Options *Game Settings *Controls *Load File *Erase File *Autosave: On or off *Copy Data *Language Settings (English, Japanese) *Voice Settings (English, Japanese) Additional Information/Trivia *In the English version of Sonic Adventure 3, Johnny Yong Bosch replaced Kirk Thornton as Shadow's voice actor.﻿ ﻿ Category:PlayStation games Category:Wii games Category:Xbox games Category:DS games